Question: $ 88\% + \dfrac{1}{5} = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ 88\% = \dfrac{88}{100} = 0.88 $ $ \dfrac{1}{5} = 0.2$ Now we have: $ 0.88 + 0.2 = {?} $ $ 0.88 + 0.2 = 1.08 $